


Our First Sunrise

by Ghostly_Presence94



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Presence94/pseuds/Ghostly_Presence94
Summary: Paula and Sergio bond waiting for the sunrise in Palawan (Raquel makes an appearance too).
Relationships: Professor | Sergio Marquina & Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 21
Kudos: 106





	Our First Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> I translated into English a one-shot I wrote today called "Nuestro Primer Amanecer". This is a little moment between Sergio and Paula. I wish we'd seen something like this in season 4, but alas we still have season 5 (fingers crossed). Enjoy!

It was a quiet night in Palawan - as they often were- the light air pushed the palm trees and the waves crashed against the sand. In these early morning hours, discerning the sounds was easy. This particular area of the beach was far from the busiest parts of the island, so the sounds of nature were the only ones heard until the sun came up. This is why Sergio opened his eyes immediately when he heard the screen door sliding open. He stayed in bed without moving, waiting to hear the intruder's steps.

As he waited with bated breath, he thought,

 _I secured all the doors, windows and screen doors before I went to sleep_.

Sergio turned his head slightly to the right and saw Raquel sleeping soundly by his side. Preferring to confirm his suspicions before waking her up, Sergio slowly got out of bed, put on a T-shirt and his glasses, and went out into the living room to see who had interrupted his sleep.

_A thief? A drunkard? Mariví, perhaps?_

Sergio carefully checked the common areas and found nothing out of place or unusual. He walked up to the screen door, which was closed but unlocked, and looked out onto the terrace and saw nothing unusual either. Just to be sure, Sergio slid the screen door open and walked just to the stairs that lead to the beach, and as always, all you could hear were the waves and the singing of some birds.

Sergio turned around and was surprised to see Paula sitting on one of the high chairs, hugging her knees, sleep evident in her eyes.

"Paula! You scared me. What are you doing up so early?" he asked. Right hand over his heart.

Paula rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Sorry. It's just that a friend from my basketball class told me that the most beautiful thing about living on the beach is seeing the sunrise and I wanted to see it."

"Ah," said Sergio with a smile. "Well, yes. Your friend is absolutely right. In Palawan, the sun rises in the east. That's why I bought this house, so the sun would rise directly in front of us and we could appreciate it fully."

Paula nods her head. "That was smart." 

He laughs and sits next to her.

"But there is one tiny detail." said Sergio raising his index finger. "The sunrise occurs around 6am and it's 5am. It's going to be dark for another 50 minutes. Why don't you go to sleep and I'll wake you up when we're closer to the time?"

Paula thought about it for a few seconds and finally shook her head.

"I had a hard time getting up and if I go back to sleep, I won't wake up again."

"Mmm. Well, do you mind if I join you? It's been a long time since I've seen the sunrise."

"No, stay."

It's been two months since Raquel, Paula and Mariví moved in with Sergio. It has been difficult for Paula and Mariví to adjust to their new lives. It is difficult to explain to them why Paula cannot go to school or why they cannot return to Spain. Paula is a child and Mariví suffers from Alzheimer's. Unfortunately, neither of them has the capacity to fully understand. 

Sergio saw an opportunity to truly talk to Paula for the first time. During these first 60 days, he has not wanted to intrude or bother Paula or Mariví and has let Raquel answer their questions and calm their anxieties. A few nights ago, Raquel asked him how he was coping with having three people living with him. 

"Like all big changes, it takes time. But I have to admit that I thought it was going to be harder. I've always had a routine and the slightest change caused me a lot of anxiety. I'm not going to lie to you, at first I felt it, but as the days and weeks went by, the drawings of Paula stuck on the fridge and on the walls, the knowing looks of Mariví when we stayed up hours after everyone had gone to sleep - all that is now part of my day to day."

Raquel put her arm on Sergio's chest and rested her chin on it.

"You don’t regret it then?"

Sergio looked her straight in the eye because he wanted to make sure she knew that he had never been so sure in his life. 

"Raquel, I love you and I know you're the woman you are today because of your mother and daughter. How could I regret having them here?"

Raquel's eyes filled with tears as she saw the complete honesty in Sergio's eyes. 

"I don't know what I did to deserve you. I don't know if one day you'll understand how much I love you, darling."

"I love you more."

That night they made love.

"Well, you've been in Palawan for two months now. What are your views? What do you like, what don't you like..."

Paula answered immediately.

"I like the sea and that we live so close to it. I like that there is no noise from cars and that I don't have to get up so early to go to school anymore. But the best thing is that mum is with me all the time. She used to work a lot and I would hardly see her, and then when she didn't work anymore, she was always sad. She didn’t smiled very often and when she did, you could tell it wasn't real. She doesn't know it, but I've heard her cry and it made me very sad."

Sergio felt a sting in his heart. Raquel had told him how much she had suffered this past year and how there were days when the pain would suffocate her. Despite Raquel's best efforts to hide her pain, Paula had been more observant than she thought.

"You know, I cried a lot too before you guys got here. It makes me very happy that you're here."

Paula turned to look at him. "Really?"

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true."

Paula smiled. "You love my mum a lot, don't you?"

"A lot. I've never felt love for anyone as I do for her."

Paula laughed. "That's so romantic." 

Sergio laughed with her and turnt slightly red. "Yeah, I guess so."

She looked at him for a moment, as if analyzing new information she had just received. 

"I love you too, Sergio."

At that moment Sergio felt something he had never felt before. A completely different kind of love than he felt for Raquel or Andrés. A really pure love. His eyes filled with tears and he couldn't take his eyes off of Paula. He felt completely trapped by this feeling until he said the only thing he could really say.

"And I love you, Paula."

She smiled and hugged Sergio. His arms automatically wrapped around Paula and he promised himself at that moment, that he would move heaven and earth to make sure she was happy.

After a moment, Sergio said,

"Do you know where the best place to see the sunrise is?"

Paula leant back on the couch and asked enthusiastically,

"Where?!"

"Over there. Sitting in the sand. Not here on the terrace." Sergio said.

Paula stood up quickly, took Sergio's hand and started to pull him. "Come on, it won't be long now!"

Sergio laughed, not only because of Paula's excitement, but because Raquel usually behaves similarly when something excites her. Like mother, like daughter. He followed Paula and couldn't help but notice that until they sat down on the sand Paula never let go of his hand.

What neither of them realized was that Raquel had been listening to them. It had only been two months, but she could feel Sergio's absence even when she was unconscious. She sat up in bed a bit confused because she saw that bathroom light off. She picked up her cell phone and saw that it was 5:40am. Rubbing her face, Raquel went looking for Sergio thinking that maybe he was overthinking something again and would need to convince him to come back to bed.

Walking into the living room, she heard Paula's voice and that surprised her. In her 9 years of life, Paula has never been one to get up at dawn. In fact, quite the opposite. The tiredness that Raquel felt vanished in a second and she heard when Paula told Sergio that she loved him very much. Raquel froze. Partly because she didn't want to interrupt the moment and partly because she couldn't believe it. Her little girl, the most important person in her life, had just accepted Sergio, the man she loves, as part of _her_ life.

Raquel didn't even realize she was crying until she felt the tears run down to her chin. Paula is not a particularly expressive child, unless she is upset or frustrated by something and very often, Raquel has to become Inspector Murillo to find out what Paula is feeling.

Throughout those first two months, Raquel knew that Paula was having fun, despite how hard it was to move and leave everything she knew behind, but she still didn't know what she really thought of Sergio. She would talk to him and ask him questions about Palawan and Sergio would answer her in his direct way, but she still hadn't told her what she thought of him.

 _She needed proof_ , Raquel thought as she watched Paula pull him to the beach.

Sergio and Paula sat on the cold sand and watched as the sky slowly began to light up with a slight orange and pink glow. Neither of them heard Raquel until she sat on Paula's right side so that she was in the middle of them both.

Paula looked at her mother with a smile and Raquel held her face delicately, admiring her for a second before kissing her forehead. Paula leant against her and Raquel raised her arm to let her settle into her side. Sergio looked at her with such a serene expression that she really wished that moment would never end. Sergio took Raquel's hand and kissed it. Thus, in complete silence, the three of them saw their first sunrise as a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?


End file.
